After the Trial
by Lady Reena
Summary: ONESHOT. After Kel and Raoul talk to the monarchs at Lalasa's trial, what happens when they leave the room? Jon and Thayet discuss a variety of things. Short and sweet. R/R


**After the Trial **

**By Lady Reena**

_Summary: When Kel and Raoul return to Corus for Lalasa's trial, King Jonathan agrees to change the slavery law. This short story is what Thayet and Jon talk about once Kel and Raoul leave the room._

--

The door shut quietly as Kel and Lord Raoul left the room.

Queen Thayet turned to King Jonathan. "You did good, husband."

"I know."

"Hey! Don't let it go to your head."

"Of course not, my dear, of course not," Jonathan grinned. "But really... do you think I'm doing... all right?"

Thayet paused at the seriousness of the question. She was not one to answer quickly or thoughtlessly. She was not surprised that this cool, composed King was a little worried. She knew him as well as she knew herself.

Jon, underneath all his splendor, looked a bit anxious. "I always value your opinion, more than my advisors and even my Champion. You understand my, and our, position."

Thayet smiled. "I understand. You were forced into being King when you were still very young, but you have done well. Your parents, Gods bless their souls..." She squeezed his hand lightly.

Jon sighed. "It's still something I regret today," he admitted. "It's like...what could I have done differently to prevent their deaths? How could I have been so ignorant to Roger's actions? Curse him!!" Jon said bitterly, more to himself than to Thayet. "Curse him, and shame on me for not listening to Alanna when I should have."

"Alanna?"

"Yes. She knew it all along. They don't call her the Lioness for nothing; she's got the instincts of a cat! But I didn't listen. She told me she suspected him, right after we beat the Ysandir in the Black City. She's four years my junior, but she knew."

"Now Jonathan! You can't go blaming yourself for something so huge when you were only a boy!"

"But-

"No, listen, my love of Conté. What happened years ago was not your fault. How could anyone understand fully what he was up to? Alanna didn't know-she just had good instincts and the ability to pay attention. She'd probably be dead right now if she didn't. Alanna is the kind of hero that only comes by once in awhile. Look at the situation she was in! Disguising herself as a boy, having to–and hating–hiding it from her friends; she had to be sharp! She developed those skills very early in life and maybe that's what aided her in figuring Roger out; I can't say for sure.

"But you... you were also in a unique situation. You grew up knowing that as the first, and unfortunately only, son that you would one day be King. You were occupied in ways that the other boys were not. You even became the Voice of the Bazhir Tribes! What an accomplishment! Do not blame yourself for your mother's death, Jonathan."

He sighed and looked down at the wooden table. "But I do, Thayet. My father, too. Maybe if I had been more attentive to his needs after she died, he wouldn't have gone out and killed himself."

"They loved each other very much, I have heard."

"But couldn't he WAIT? I know he wanted to be with her in the Divine Realms, but he had a kingdom to take care of! You don't just...leave when things get bad! Look what I had to deal with!"

"And that made you a much, much stronger person and a reliable ruler."

Jonathan sat back in his chair and thought about this, running a hand through his coal-black hair.

Thayet resumed. "You're right. He should have taken care of his kingdom. You have learned from his mistakes. You were very lucky to have people like Alanna, Gary, and Myles on your side. I believe the gods want you to be a great ruler."

"I couldn't have done it without them."

"Then you were truly blessed with the people that are in your life."

"Including you!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Gods, I don't think I've ever told you how...glad I am that you are my wife."

Thayet's eyes sparkled. "Oh, then please do elaborate!"

"I am eternally grateful that you're not a classic, dainty female, for starters," he said.

"Oh, you mean like you accused Alanna _not_ of being when you broke up with her?"

Jon gaped.

"Oh yes, Jonathan! I heard all about it, in detail, back when I was asking Alanna if she was _sure_ that we would make a good couple."

"I am mortified."

"Good, I have to keep your ego in check somehow!"

Jonathan laughed and leaned over to kiss her firmly on the mouth. "One day I shall put a dead bird in Alanna's bed for exposing me so much," he declared. "But really. You have done a lot! Fleeing from your home, not knowing where you'll end up! Taking a chance and coming to Tortall! Did you ever know you would be Queen?"

Thayet stroked the bridge of her nose thoughtfully. "I always wanted to be a ruler," she said. "Knowing that I would not be able to rule at home hurt me inside. I knew I couldn't just… kill myself like my mother did." She swallowed. "To the K'mir, her death was used well. But these are new times. The gods have given me a second chance to be a ruler, but it hasn't been all parties and court gossip. They don't know what trouble it is to get a law changed, like today's example. It will take years of meetings and court hearings and _paperwork."_

Thayet took a sip from her water jug, and continued. "I'm lucky that Buri has been with me my whole life. She's such a tremendous help; always there when I'm doing big things, like when I started the Riders. I guess it goes to show you, even a monarch can't do everything alone. We need the people of our kingdom, and we need our advisors."

"Which is kind of why it's so hard, too!" Jon agreed. "We try to do what's right for everyone, people of all classes and occupations, but we still can't please them all."

"Oh, yes!" Thayet exclaimed. "Gone are the days that a monarch can just give a command and have it done at the drop of a hat."

"And while it's hard, it's definitely a good thing. There have been some insane rulers in the past. Innocent people were beheaded and burned just for _looking_ at someone the wrong way." Jonathan sighed. "Imagine if it was still like that. I don't want my people living in fear of me! I only want to be respected as their leader, and our children the same."

"Don't worry my love, you're a great king, and Roald is growing up to be a fine young man. One day in the far future he will be King. But right now it's us, and we have a lot more to do, starting right here with this slavery law."

"Thank you, my beautiful Queen." Jonathan stood up and took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead softly and they enjoyed a few silent minutes together.

Thayet sighed and broke away. "Well husband," she said, "time to get back to work. The greatness of Tortall starts with us."

Author's Note: Um… I have no idea why I wrote this. I haven't written a fic in about five years, so I am rusty.. I deleted all of my old TP fics on here 'cause they were AWFUL! Lol..Let me know if you liked it or hated it. Longer fics ought to be on the way soon. )

08/08


End file.
